The present invention relates to a printer for a desk computer.
With conventional printers for desk computers, numerals are printed on paper tapes. The need for printing the same numeral on a large number of price tags is not fulfilled by the printers of the conventional type.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a printer for a desk computer which fulfills the abovementioned need.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a printer for a desk computer which is capable of printing successively changing numerals, including the results of an operation performed by a desk computer on a large number of cards fed one by one from a card case.